


Secret

by siriuslysexy22ssr



Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Actors, Alan Rickman Tribute, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Paparazzi, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslysexy22ssr/pseuds/siriuslysexy22ssr
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Reader, Alan Rickman/you
Kudos: 2





	Secret

It has been 2 weeks since the last time you saw your boyfriend Alan. He was shooting a film in London while you had to go to Rome for an excavation as an archaelogist. Even before that you weren’t able to see him much because your schedules were quite different and Alan wouldn’t like when you give him a surprise visit at work since you two were keeping your relationship in secret from the media. At first you were agree with this decision because you didn’t want to draw attention to yourself at all but now it has been almost a year and a half since you started dating and this situation has started to hurt you deep down.

You arrived London around noon then you went to your shared apartment to drop your suitcases, Alan wasn’t at home as you can tell by the silence. Actually you were planning to stay in and have a lazy day since the past two weeks were very hectic for you but when you entered your house and inhaled his woody cologne, your longing for him was unbearable and you decided to go and see your boyfriend Alan. You took a quick shower to get rid of your flight tiredness and half an hour later you were in your car and on your way to his film set. Prior to that you stopped by at his favourite patisserie and got him some cookies which he loved. When you were in front of the set, you gave him a phone call.

“Hello, dear.”

Hearing his deep voice brought a smile up to your face immediately.

“Are you currently at the set?”

“Yes, i am having a lunch break.”

“Perfect timing! Come to the front entrance!”

You smiled happily and hung up the phone before he could say anything. You got out of your car with the cookies you bought earlier and waited for him. Couple of minutes later you saw him coming, you waved at him excitedly but you couldn’t get the same response from him even he had rather upset expression. You didn’t want to think much about it, maybe he was just tired but it didn’t take long for you to understand the cause of his expression.

“SURPRISE!”

“Y/N, what are you doing here?”

You frowned at his reply, that wasn’t the reaction you were expecting. “I wanted to see you.”

“I would be at home couple of hours later. Someone can see us here, i have told you that you shouldn’t visit me at the set.”

“I have enough of this Alan. I am not going to apologise for this. Not anymore. Seeing my boyfriend shouldn’t be such a big deal! Unless you are ashamed of me… Is this why we are keeping our relationship in a secret for over a year?”

You could feel the tears were running down on your cheeks when the anger and sadness rushed through your body. But you continued after a deep breath.

“I understand if you are ashamed tho; i spend most of my time either in dirt digging something or in library doing research, covered in dust…” you bit down on your trembling lip, tried to stop yourself from crying even more.

Alan was in pure shock, he wasn’t aware that you were feeling this way and it broke his heart into pieces. Making you cry was the last thing he would ever want. He pulled you in a tight hug and kissed your head deeply.

“Y/N, love… If i made you feel that way i am so sorry, i didn’t mean it. Why would i be ashamed of someone like you, you are perfect in every way. The only reason i wanted to keep it a secret was paparazzis, i didn’t want them to follow you around and make you uncomfortable. I know you don’t like this kind of attention on you.” He was rubbing your back softly then moved away to see your face. His heart shattered again when he saw your teary eyes. “I love you Y/N, i am sorry…”

“I love you too, Al…” you mumbled softly while resting your palm on his cheek.

Alan gave you a tiny smile before pressing his lips onto yours. You kissed him back with yearning. You could feel his smile on your lips. You gently pulled away and looked at him cutely while raising the cookie pack up and shook it to gain his attention.

“I got you something!”

“I already fulfilled my sweet limit with you.” Alan smirked at you which caused you to blush lightly. “…but since you spent your money on them, i won’t say no to the cookies.”

“Of course that’s the reason.” You chuckled knowing his sweet tooth very well.

“Let’s go inside and eat them there.” He held your hand to lead you in the set.

“A-are you sure…?”

“Yes, i don’t want to keep my treasure in secret anymore.”


End file.
